JumpStart Advanced TV (Jomaribryan's version)
JumpStart Advanced TV is an animated TV series originally aired on The Learning Channel (TLC) and Discovery Kids from 2002-2003. It was based in the JumpStart Advanced series preschool through second grade games. it also from the Creators of Sesame Street, Big Bag, Barney and Wishbone. It also returned to Time Warner Jr. on the Time Warner Cable Kids block since September 4, 2017. Premise The JumpStart All-Stars are Frankie, Eleanor, Casey, Kisha, Pierre, Hopsalot, CJ and Edison featured in the series, which each episode has stories, art, music, games, words, science, alphabet letters, counting numbers and a song for children. More classic JumpStart characters, DeeDee, Giggles, Cecil, The Magic Train, Jack, Bebop, Bonnie Bunny, Felicia, Botley, Squirt, Jimmy Bumples, Skid, Queen Bee, Mr. Brewster, Arvin, Brady Bear, Pepper and CJ's Nieces and Nephews (Polly, Molly, Wolly, Tad, Chad and Wart) have returned and made guest appearances. The series is now available on VHS and DVD in 2003-2004 and currently available in HD. Cast * Ryan Wiesbrock as Frankie, Wolly and Chad * Dee Bradley Baker as Edison * Christopher Seaman as Casey Cat * Brennan Siddal as Hopsalot * Hope Levy as Kisha Koala * Joshua Seth as Jack the Mouse, Pierre the Bear, CJ the Frog and Jimmy Bumples * Rickey Boyd as Squirt the Puppy and Roquefort the Mouse * Grey DeLisle as DeeDee * Debi Derryberry as Giggles * Nathan Carlson as Cecil the Mouse and The Magic Train * Tony Pope as Bebop, Mr. Brewster and Arvin * Leslie Carrara-Rudolph as Eleanor Elephant and Boo Boo Bunny * Samantha Morton as Brie * Rebecca Peters as Bonnie Bunny * Jeanie Elias as Felicia and Botley * Paulina Gillis as Queen Bee * Kyle A. Carrozza as Brady Bear * Brenda Kazzi as Polly * Rebecca Lovelace as Molly * Edgar Gresores as Tad JumpStart People Cast * Shane Dundas as Tony * David Collins as Arnold * Donovan Patton as Jonzie the Mailman and Exercising Man * Steven Burns as Mark the Mailman 2 * Jonathan Greenard as Baxter the Policeman (segments of Mickey Mouse Cartoon and Richard Scarry's Nursery Tales), Blind Lemon Jefferson and Doctor Grady JumpStart Kids Cast * Bryan Nguyen as Bryan * Jessica Moore as Jessica * Hope Cervantes as Hope * Pia Manalo as Pia * Kevin Collins/Charlie Autism Johnson as David * Austin Ball as Austin * Jeffrey Hood as Robert * Alexandra O'Brien as Stephanie * Tessa Ludwick as Jill * John Mountford as Michael * Lola T. O'Celery as Lola * Kristen T. O'Broccoli as Kristen * Christian Buenaventura as Caleb * Carlo Alban as Christopher 8 Fun Filled Cartoons Mickey Mouse Cartoon * Mickey and the Beanstalk, Mickey's House of Villains and Fantasia Spot * Grandparents Goes to the Carnival, Where's Spot and Spot's Long Walk Muppet Babies * Puss n' Boots n' Babies, Skeeter and the Wolf and It's Only Pretendo Peppa Pig * Daddy's Movie Camera, Time Capsule and George Catches a Cold The Little Wiggles * Making Pies, Speak of a Languages and The Broken Radio Wilson Hackett * Your Conscience is the Key and Play Together Mouse House * The Big Cheese, The Sunbug and The Show Richard Scarry's Nursery Tales * Goldilocks and the 3 Bears, The Wolf and the Seven Kids and The Three Little Pigs Music Videos # Hickory Dickory Dock (from: Frankie's Race Day) # Old Time Religion (from: Frankie's Animal Friends) # I Had a Little Nut Tree (from: Let's Go to the Zoo) # Bunny Hip (from: Share and Share Alike) # Jump Shout Boogie Medley (from: Kisha's Art Show) # The Three Little Pigs Blues (from: Buggy Bugs) # Jailhouse Rock (from: A Day at the Beach) # Father Abraham Had Many Sons (from: Count to 10) # Glasses (song) (from: Happy Birthday, Frankie!) # Once I Caught A Fish Alive (from: When I Grow Up...) # Sarasponda (from: The Big Sleepover) # Oh Dear What Can The Matter Be? (from: Under the Sea) # Apple Song (from: A Visit to the Doctor) # Down By the Station (from: Building Together) # Rise and Shine (Arky, Arky) (from: Around the World) # Michael Row The Boat Ashore (from: CJ's Dinosaur Discovery) # Two Little Mice (from: Frankie's Parade) # Jacob's Ladder (from: Pierre's Big Band) # I Will Make You Fishers of Men (from: Good Manners) # Barnhouse Rock (from: The Talent Show) # Do Re Mi (from: Casey's Baseball Team) # Old MacDonald Had A Farm (from: Let's Stay Fit!) # Fingers, Nose and Toes (from: All Aboard!) # London Bridge (from: Eleanor's Book Fair) # Oh Susanna (from: Rocket to the Moon) # Swing Low, Sweet Chariot (from: Safety Rules) # Did You Ever See a Lassie? (from: Under the Big Top) # The Man On a Flying Trapeze (from: Rhymin' Eleanor) # The Trucker's Hitch (from: A Trip to the Farm) # Be Kind to Your Web Footed Friends (from: CJ's Adventure) Episodes Season 1 (2002) # Frankie's Race Day # Frankie's Animal Friends # Kisha's Art Show # Pierre's Big Band # Eleanor's Book Fair # CJ's Adventure # Casey's Baseball Team # Happy Birthday, Frankie! # All Aboard! # Rocket to the Moon # Good Manners # Safety Rules # Let's Stay Fit! # Around the World # Under the Big Top # A Day at the Beach # A Trip to the Farm # Let's Go to the Zoo # Count to 10 # Share and Share Alike # The Big Sleepover # When I Grow Up... # Frankie's Parade # CJ's Dinosaur Discovery # Buggy Bugs # Under the Sea # A Visit to the Doctor # The Talent Show # Building Together # Rhymin' Eleanor Season 2 (2003) # Transportation # Mail Time # Teamwork # Eleanor's Picnic # Kisha's Bad Day # Dress Up # Where in the World is Edison? # Water Works # Tell the Truth # Keep on Truckin' # Casey's Sporty Sports Day # Wacky Weather # Carnival # Frankie's Collection # Families are Special # Felicia's Fish Food # What's Inside Cecil's Mouse Hole? # Hopsalot's Veggie Soup # Reach for the Sky # Head to Toe # Ship, Ahoy! # Computer Caper # Kisha's Rainbow #Dance Party #Happy Halloween #Merry Christmas Segments * Eleanor's Story Time: Featuring Eleanor Elephant reading rhyming stories and fairy tales. * Art with Kisha: Create colors, shapes and pictures with Kisha the Koala Bear. * Music with Pierre: Make and listen to music with Pierre Polar Bear. * Game Time: Play a game with your favorite JumpStart friends. * The Word of the Day: Spell the words with Frankie the Dog. * CJ's Science: Explore science with CJ Frog and Edison Firefly. * The Alphabet: Learn the ABC's with your favorite JumpStart pals. * Count with Hopsalot: Count the numbers with Hopsalot the Rabbit. * Sing-Along: Featuring music videos from JumpStart. Category:Nick Jr. Shows Category:PBS Kids Sprout shows